Who is the Blur?
by marykent
Summary: Following the season 9 finale, how did Lois become famous enough to have lunch with the Dalai Lama? She launched to the big stage through her article on the Blur following his disappearance. Who was the Blur really?


Following the season 9 finale, how did Lois become famous enough to have lunch with the Dalai Lama? She launched to the big stage through her article on the Blur following his disappearance. Who was the Blur really?

Who is the Blur?

By Lois Lane

Metropolis was becoming another Gotham City. Crime was on the rise, the police were inefficient, and the denizens were becoming fearful and wrathful. Dark, cold suicide slums sought revenge on the light of Metropolis. But a mysterious man began to pull back this great city back into security. Someone unknown, someone good. One fateful day I was saved from a mugging and Metropolis was taken captive by the puzzle: who was the obscured blue and red savior barely captured on film? Then the traffic cameras all over the city showed the same blue and red blur. Finally, we saw proof of our redemption, of our source of mysterious hope, of the Red-Blue Blur.

He had incredible powers, rock solid abs, and an immense intellect, but he chose to talk to me. Still more incredibly, he stayed here to help us. To rescue us. But what do we acknowledge about him? "Faster than a speeding bullet!" "Able to leap tall buildings in a single bound!" Why are there no headlines illustrating his compassion, generosity, or humility?

I have had the honor and privilege to speak with the Blur since the beginning, an honor I will always cherish, but there could never be enough time to truly get to know him. I persuaded him to tell me about his miraculous saves, his heroic deeds, and then I wrote about him. From the beginning I had my suspicions and doubts. He was so powerful and influential that he must have had alternative motives. It was too good to be true; no one with incredible abilities decides to be a hero instead of capitalizing on their skills for his own benefit. Even while I was infascinated by his humility, I never believed that it would last.

Despite my reservations, he continued to call me at "our" phone booth and I continued to be enthralled by the man on the other side of the line. He was mysterious and secretive. He may have talked business, but I got the feeling sometimes that he just called to talk, to feel connected to someone. Even if he was lonely I still never saw his face, knew his name, or even whether he returned my secret feelings. Everything was strictly business-helping people.

Some blamed him for not saving everyone. Others wanted him to fail. A few even set him up to try to capitalize on his generosity. Those he saved said thank you, but was it enough? Did the press, did _I_, honestly portray the Blur? Was he a savior? A saint? An average self sacrificing guy who peformed incredible deeds without asking for anything in return? But then was the purpose of burning an S to boast about each of his rescues? We are left with so many unanswered questions about the Blur's actions and we can only speculate about the answers.

Now the Blur is gone, but Metropolis is better for his having been here. We cannot blame the Blur for leaving, because it was never his duty to stay and protect us in the first place. But now we _can_ honor his memory by following his lead and continuing to improve this great city by not only doing good, but also inspiring good in others.

The Blur was undoubtedly the icon Metropolis needed to inspire justice and goodness among its citizens. He was a hero in every way. Because of this, I like to think of the Blur as a superhero. Not just because of his superpowers, but because of his superior judgment on how to improve humanity. The Blur never asked the citizens of Metropolis for anything in return; he was solely focused on helping others. For that, I believe we should remember him, not by his appearance, but by his actions. I first dubbed him the Red-Blue Blur, and then he later returned to us as the Blur, but let us remember him as Superman.

And so, Superman, you have inspired me. Metropolis will remember your message of truth and justice. I hope that fate is smiling on you, wherever you are.

Forever in your debt,

Lois Lane


End file.
